Night of Song & Love
by FE Girl 1
Summary: Lucas can't sleep because of a bad nightmare, so he goes to Red and Mina to sleep with them. What happens next? RedxOc


**Disclaimer: I do not own SSBB, but my OC is mine.**

* * *

Red and Mina were sitting on his bed as they were discussing new tatics for their upcoming matches while they laughed and sniggered as they did that. Before long, there was a knock on the door, so Red got up and opened the door to reveal a shaking Lucas. He was trembling and he also looked like he was going to cry. Mina saw this and dashed over to him.

She asked, "What's wrong, Lucas? Did you have another nightmare again?"

Lucas nodded and spoke as he went into her caring arms, "I did... I also can't seem to sleep. Can I sleep with you guys tonight?"

Red scratched the back of his head and replied with a smile and a nod, "Sure, I guess. Come on in."

Mina sat on her bed with Lucas still in her arms and the Pokemon trainer sat on his bed, watching the two. Lucas was weeping a little, still a bit scared from his nightmare and then the young 16-year old girl knew what to do. She softly hummed her lullaby she wrote herself to him and Red listened as he closed his eyes. He always loved hearing her sing and hummed along quietly. The young blonde boy soon fell asleep slowly as his eyes were drooping.

_For some reason, whenever she sings like that, I feel happy and all my stress just fades away. It also makes me... calm..._ Red thought as he was tilting his head back and forth to go along with the rhythm of the melody.

Lucas soon fell asleep and Mina soon finished her song. She tucked him in on her bed and kissed his forehead gently before turning to the 17-year old boy who was smiling at her.

She blinked. "What? You look like you never heard me sing before."

"I know, but you act like a mother to Lucas."

Mina shrugged. "Maybe I am. He's like a little brother I wish I could have." She glanced at Lucas. "Um... Can I share your bed with you? I don't want to have Lucas have another hard time sleeping. People will think that I may be taking advantage of him. NOT that I am a sexual predator or anything, which I am not!"

Red laughed. "Of course you can share my bed. We are best friends after all since we met back at Cerulian City." He patted a spot next to him. "Come on and sit. We got plenty of time before we go to sleep."

The girl did so and then they were silent after a while. Red looked at Lucas again and smiled at how peaceful he was now compared to when he was at the door earlier.

"Mina?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah? What is it?" Mina asked.

"If I liked someone, would you still be my friend?"

"Of course. Why do you ask?"

Red soon blushed. "Umm... Well... I, uh... I have a confession to make."

Mina soon let out a huff. "Make it quick. We should get some sleep. Besides, we do not want to wake up Lucas since he is finally asleep."

That got the boy to blush more. He was in a pickle. He hoped that it would not be too soon, but this was almost the perfect time to tell her. He soon took a deep breath and looked at her in the eyes, from brown to cerulian blue.

"Mina, I uh... I lo... I lo-lo-lo... I lo-lo-lo-lo..." He then growled out in fustration quietly. "Here it is! I love you! I love you so much! Are you happy now that I told you!"

Mina blushed. "R-Red! Are you serious? Do you really...? I mean, do you?"

The boy nodded. "Of course I do. I loved you since we started the tournament here! When you sing, I feel happy and glad that I met you. It is like listening to an angel from heaven. When I look into your eyes, I am looking into the eyes of a beautiful being who was meant for me." He cupped her face. "If you love someone else, then I will not get in the way. I will be by your side forever until you no longer need me around anymore."

The girl soon had tears welling in her eyes. "Oh Red... I love you too. I always thought that you liked Zelda or Peach since they are more prettier than me."

"Don't say that! You are beautiful to me and you always will be!"

"R-really?"

Red soon nodded. "Yes."

Then the two leaned in and kissed for only a couple of seconds before they pulled away. They kissed again and this time they made it longer and more passionate than the last one. Red kept his hands on her face as Mina wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. She soon moved one hand to get into his brown hair, which got him to moan in content. He smiled against her lips and kissed her deeper in response.

He licked her bottom lip, begging for enterance and she allowed it, opening her mouth. His tongue soon entered and explored every part of her mouth, not leaving one part of it out. Her tongue touched his and their tongues were exploring their mouths before they pulled away. They held each other in their arms, laying on the bed. Mina had her head on his chest, snuggling on him while Red had his head on top of his.

"What now?" he asked.

"Sleep."

Red chuckled. "Tired?"

Mina nodded. "Yeah... Night... Red..."

The boy kissed the top of her head. "Goodnight... Mina..."

However, little did they know was that Lucas was awake the whole time. He was grinning and he muttered a "yes!" before he went to sleep.

* * *

**Hope you liked it. Be sure to review.**


End file.
